


Day Terror

by lunarProtector



Category: Blood in Roses, Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dreaming, Horror, Night Terrors, Nightmare, Other, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/pseuds/lunarProtector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert can't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Terror

Rupert was unsure how he’d gotten into Tatiana’s room. Surrounding him were countless wilted rose bushes, winding around the room like a labyrinth. Over walls of thorns, Rupert could see a faint light, and hear a weak voice calling out to him.

 

“Rupert…” 

 

The voice seemed distant and everywhere all at once. It set him in motion through the dying garden. He walked slowly at first, but a sense of urgency built inside of him, and soon he found himself running through the maze for what seemed an eternity. All around him, the dark withered roses found their own voices, crying out in pain, pleading with Rupert.

 

“Please hurry…” 

 

Above the wails and sobs, the first voice was carried to him, louder and softer and sadder than the rest. Yet as Rupert ran through the garden, he felt as if he was fleeing something, not searching for it. He was too afraid to look behind him as his sense of panic swelled. The deformed hedges began closing in, and although he could not bring himself to turn around, Ruper knew that they were closing off his escape. Suddenly he could see a dim glow at the next turn. As he rounded the corner, his hope for an exit fell apart, but the dread he had felt before dissipated as well. 

 

“Tatiana?” He called out, his voice foreign to him. Before him stood a woman, turned away, so that only her raven hair could identify her. She appeared to be holding something, the source of the light he had followed. “Tatiana.” His voice sounded surer than he felt, as he took two cautious steps forward. “Tatiana!” He sounded stern this time, his tone demanding that she turn to face him. When he closed the distance between them, his hand reached out to her, and a wave of fear crashed over him again. She turned into the hand that touched her before he could step back.

 

“Rupert, please help me…” The voice returned, joined by Tatiana’s as she met his gaze. Her face was wrong. It was not hers. In her hands she held a pendant, shining warmly. Rupert’s fear did not subside, and he realized why when he looked up to the woman’s face again. 

 

This time her face was hideously disfigured, burnt and melting, fierce embers for eyes. Rupert could neither move nor scream as she stepped closer to him. He heard her drop the pendant, metal on stone, but he could not look away as the terrifying visage closed in. Their noses an inch apart, they stared at each other. Once again he heard two voices; one was the voice he finally recognized as Rosapast. ‘The other,’ he thought distantly, ‘must belong to the woman I saw before.’

 

“Please,” the voices begged, “don’t leave me...:”

 

As soon as those words were spoken, blood red roses burst forth from the woman’s eyes and mouth. Petals flew around them like a hurricane, and Rupert finally was able to stumble backward, away from the figure before him. The wind wailed as it whipped the rose petals around them, and Rupert clawed at his ears for relief. 

 

“DON’T LEAVE ME!!!” The figure screamed, shrill and desperate. The sound brought Rupert to his knees. Reaching down to push himself back up, Rupert felt something wrap around his wrists, tearing at the flesh of his arms at the same time. When he looked down he saw thorned vines crawling up his arms, then his legs, binding him to the floor where he knelt. Too late, Rupert found his voice, and screamed in terror as the thorns worked around his body, ripping his clothes and causing him to bleed. 

 

“RUPERT!” The voices cried.

 

He took once last glance at the screaming woman, still overcome by roses growing from her face and body, except now the roses were withering like the garden around them. The castle around them shook and began to crumble, threatening to bury them alive. Rupert let out one last, terrified scream, and--

 

\--awoke, gasping for air, and clutching the sheets of his bed. On one side of his bed was Raymond, and at his feet was Spade. Raymond looked concerned, almost frightened, an expression that seemed completely out of place. It did not last, however, as the concern melted into his usual frown.

 

“You were dreaming, Rupert,” he said slowly, as if to reassure him. “It was just a nightmare.” The butler reached over with a handkerchief, wiping sweat from Rupert’s brow when he didn’t flinch. Rupert was still breathing heavily, and felt rather disoriented from the rapid change in setting. He looked down when he felt a weight on his leg. Spade made his way into Rupert’s lap, purring loudly and pushing his head under Rupert’s hand. He allowed himself the impulse to pet Spade gently as the cat wound into a comfortable circle on his lap.

 

“I’ve sent for some tea to help you relax, and something that might help you sleep more peacefully,” Raymond informed him. Rupert glanced to the window, noting the fading sunlight under the curtains.

 

“That will not be necessary,” he responded. “Have a bath drawn instead. I feel disgusting.” Raymond nodded and signalled a marionette servant behind him to fulfill the order. When the butler did not excuse himself, Rupert gave him a curious look. “I will join you in your office to look through paperwork in a few hours.” His tone was dismissive.

 

“Yes,” Raymond replied, “of course.” He turned to leave the room. Spade rose to follow.

 

“Don’t tell Alfred about this,” Rupert called out. Raymond paused.

“I won’t speak a word of it,” he said, the cat and the butler leaving Rupert to his bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SWD-Exchange as a gift for @RobanCrow. This was an excellent opportunity for me to explore Rupert as a character, and even though it wasn't super Valentine's-y, I hope you like it.


End file.
